Diana Meade's Death
by Luna Diana13
Summary: The Huntress Diana Meade a Daughter of a siren and a French Sailor, Morgan Meade. This is the sad story of her death.


It was close, she could feel it in her blood. For weeks, she could feel time slipping like time was nothing. At first Diana had thought it was Kronos, the only time manipulator before she realized that it was her time, the time she had left as a DemiSiren and Huntress of Artemis. She would fade away, her spirit would hopefully be sent to elysium for her deeds. She had a few things to see before she left though, before she could find peace.

Diana ran far, she wasn't too far away from where her father had lived hundreds of years before. She didn't really want to be here, not it wasn't a pleasant place this part in the slums of France. Morgan Meade hadn't been a wealthy man, nor had he been poor. He had been a sailor, one of the few Demigods who had been able to make most of his way without being scented by a mortal. A son of Poseidon, it was one of the reasons Diana loved the sea. She leaned towards where there was a glimpse of the vast ocean from the lowest, dreariest part of france, the part that people rarely mentioned. It looked perhaps like what New York had looked like in the Victorian Era, the part of NY that was so utterly terrifying and defiled houses that were falling apart. The part of New York that had made the government make rules because of the so horrible conditions. Diana stopped running, she had come to her father's old home. Inside was a tall mad who was slumped over a coffee table and looked like he was very worn. She knew that this was probably a descendant of her aunt. The house was after all still under the name Meade, Diana's own maiden name before she had joined the Hunters.

Diana tapped on the door lightly. She knew that even with the barest amount of her strength that had been enhanced when she had pledged to the Goddess, Artemis, would be enough to make the door fall over. She wondered why he never replaced the door with something stronger. Inside she heard a shuffling, two feet scraping against the old wooden floor like they wouldn't pick up off the ground properly. Slowly the door creaked open, the man looked at her and said, "yes?"

Diana looked up at him, her eyes meeting his full on. He seemed to recognize her- almost. It was impossible though, perhaps he had a photograph, perhaps not. Her father had kept a few pictures but he mainly abused Diana and forced her to do unladylike tasks. She looked into her old home, the one she lived in so long ago, it was like looking at another person's life of childhood that was. Though Diana only had what was it, four years here... Up until she was 8 years old, she had lived with her mother, a Siren on the Siren Island...

Diana took four cautious steps inside the house. It was a moment before she realized the man that had let her in had left. He came shuffling back after some time. He took out a folded image, it was one of her- it looked like it had been taken sometime, maybe a day before she ran away and found the goddess. The man seemed to realize it was her, before he could grasp hold of what he had seen, Diana ran, again.

Why had she gone back there? The answer was because Diana knew her time here was growing shorter and shorter, she wanted to see the place she had been so many years before. Not for the memories, definitely not. There were no memories there, they were terrible and dark, as dark as the midnight streets. Diana didn't dare look back at the man that was so far away now. Her speed as a hunter gave her the little push she had needed. Now she was on her own.

After her quest with Dante, son of Boreas, she had learned the power of her wings. Diana released the Siren part of her that she had held on leash for so long. Almost immediately she felt the pull of the human blood, it would taste so good- it would be, mmm... yum. She pulled herself back into focus, her wings were unfurling. Slowly, then there they were. Leathery wings that had been furled into her skin for so long. She let them extend to their full length. Despite the thinning of the mist, she knew that it would hide her identity as a monster.

At last, Diana had broken free and was able to actually fly, be the monster she was by nature. Not for long, a part of her brain knew. Soon she would have to leave and die. Not quite yet, it was as if she could feel the fates tugging at her string, her lifeline the one that she had clung to for so long. Diana lifted of the ground, her wings beating down once, twice and repeatedly, carrying her into the perpetually blue sky.

She flew high and far, only stopping at the Island of the Sirens. Her mother was there, and Diana's aunts. They greeted her warmly, though they did want to eat her. For a while they sang together but in the end Diana was told she had to leave. It was the end of her moments with her mother, the Sirens. Her home, the place she had grown up. Diana was satisfied that she had seen/ been to all of the places she needed to have gone before her time was up.

One last time she lifted, her wings beating to the rhythm that her heart thrummed and was away from the Siren Island, where she was born and raised for eight of her childhood years. It was time. Diana was back with lady Artemis, everything seemed to have passed by with a dream. She smiled, for the first time she was truly unafraid of Hades, the one that had frightened her for so long. The rest of the hunters gathered, a monster roared somewhere behind Diana and before anyone could utter a warning, she was in the claws of the monster, she didn't fight it, she heard a distinct snipping sound as the Fate's willed the string be cut before she was crushed by the jaws bearing down on her.

Forever Hunting with the Stars, Diana thought to herself as the blackness enveloped her. She knew that it was the truth, she had served the goddess, Artemis and hadn't betrayed the hunters oaths of eternal maidenhood. Diana's eyes closed as her silvery green eyes became opaque and the voice that would have charmed thousands let out a soft sigh and was silenced. She had lived long enough and seen her family before she had gone. It was all she had needed before ending her own being.


End file.
